przygodyreksiafandomcom-20200213-history
Reksio i Miasto SeKretów: Limited Edition
Reksio i Miasto Sekretów - Limited Edition ' '(w skrócie: RIMS LE) - remake gry Reksio i Miasto Sekretów. Dziewiąta w kolejności gra z serii Przygody Reksia. Reksio i Miasto Sekretów - Limited Edition thumb|Reksio i Miasto Sekretów- Limited Edition Dzielny pies Reksio schodzi na moment do piwnicy w norze swojego przyjaciela kreta Kretesa i oglądając mapy odkrywa położenie Atlantydy i jednej z jakiejś tajemniczych sfer... zaraz to nie było tak! Przecież miał dosłownie " Zapaść się pod ziemię",... : ''- NO NIE WIERZĘ!!! Teraz AidemMedia przesadziło! Najpierw umieszczają mnie i Reksia w Trzecim Wymiarze, następnie wysyłają do miasta pełnego kretów i sekretów, a jeszcze chcą mnie nauczyć angielskiego. Co ja jestem, Moles the Mole? Wygląda na to, że tak! No to see you later! -'' wypowiedział te słowa zezłoszczony, niezrehabilitowany Kretes (albo i nie powiedział) : Co zawiera opakowanie? : Wszystkie krety (a nawet i szczury) przemówią po angielsku. Dodatkową atrakcją są wyświetlane teksty dialogów. : Nauka i doskonalenie języka angielskiego nigdy nie były tak przyjemne. : Całkowicie odmieniona, przygotowana od podstaw, szata graficzna. Nowa muzyka, która wspaniale buduje niezwykłe nastrój przygody. : Na płycie z grą zestaw tapet, który uczyni pulpit każdego komputera wyjątkowym, poza tym liczne zmiany i dodatki, które ucieszą każdego fana Reksia. Zmiany * Całkowite przeprojektowanie interface'u gry. * Dodano sloty umożliwiające zapis gry przez kliku użytkowników w dowolnym momencie. * Lokacje, po których poruszają się bohaterowie zostały poddane kompletnemu liftingowi (podczas tej operacji nie ucierpiał żaden kret, nie użyto również botoksu) * Modele bohaterów zostały przygotowane od nowa. * Bohaterowie zostali wyposażeni w dodatkowe animacje. * Wymieniono menu ( składa się ono teraz z kilku plansz). * Usunięto labirynt. * Dodano nowe linie dialogowe. * Na potrzeby gry została przygotowana nowa muzyka (zamiast muzyki z poprzednich części, jak w standardowej edycji). * Można zmienić język gry (z ang. na polski) w każdym momencie. * Dostępne są również napisy, niezależne od dubbingu. Napisy tłumaczą kwestie Reksia. * Dodane zostały również żartobliwe wywiady pod koniec gry. thumb|left|Piwnica przed... thumb|... po Tłumacze z Miasta SeKretów przedstawiają Większość imion pozostało niezmiennych (Ramon, Molly (to jest i tak angielskie imię), Bianka, Sergio, Pingiel), inne zmodyfikowanie nieznacznie (księżniczka Lukrecja = princess Lucretia, Reksio = Rex), a inne całkowicie zmienione (Kretes = Moles). Tłumaczenie niektórych nazw: Epizody City of SeCrets, czyli Reksio i Miasto Sekretów w USA 27 marca 2011 roku wyszła angielska wersja gry na iPad, iPhone i komputery Mac jako "City of Secrets". Zmiany z polsko/angielskiej wersji na PC: * Nagrane na nowo angielskie kwestie narratora. * Dodanie przycisku Facebooka, Twittera i funkcji maila. * Dodano kilka tekstów (na przykład wyjaśniający dla Amerykanów znaczenie brytyjskiego słowa lift (winda)). * Oczywiście też, brak oryginalnej polskiej wersji językowej. Cała Gra Reksio i Miasto SeKretów LE - video *'Wersja polska:' thumb|center|670 px *'Wersja angielska:' thumb|center|670 px *'Wersja niemiecka:' thumb|center|670 px Obsada * scenariusz i dialogi: Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz * kierownictwo produkcji i opracowanie zmian: Adam Marciniuk * grafika: Bartłomiej "Chyży" Bielicki, Bartłomiej Brosz * projekty postaci: Lechosław Marszałek, Bartłomiej Brosz * modelowanie 3D: Piotr Łopatniuk * animacja 3D: Piotr Łopatniuk * główny programista: Piotr Albrecht * programowanie i montaż: Damian Grzybiński, Radosław Świątek * montaż cutscenek: Piotr Albrecht, Marcin Szymczak * muzyka: Bartłomiej Brosz i Robert KrzywickiBartłomiej Brosz * testy: 'Adam Marciniuk, Marcin Szymczak, Tomasz Hechlinśki (Babcia Reksia) * '''Wystąpili (wersja polska): ' ** Rafał Kowal - Reksio, Kretes, Kogut Wynalazca, Strażnik 1, farmer Santiago, szczury, Król Plaster, Fernando (tylko wywiady), Kret z kosiarką (tylko wywiady) ** Grzegorz Wolf - Narrator, Sergio, Alfredo, Burmistrz miasta Pokopane (szczur), szczury ** Olga Barbara Długońska-Kowal - Molly, pani z okienka (Lucinda), Bianka, Pingiel, księżniczka Lukrecja ** Piotr Michalski - Strażnik 2, Fernando, Ramon, szczury, kucharz Manuel, Xavier, kret z kosiarką * 'Wystąpili (wersja angielska): ' ** Tadeusz Wolański ** Małgorzata Gołembiewska ** Paweł "Grzyb" Drożdż ** Steven Jones * '''udźwiękowienie: Robert Krzywicki i Tomasz JachowiczRobert Krzywicki Ciekawostki * Kretes posiada w piwnicy mapy pokazujące położenie Atlantydy i kilku tajemniczych sfer oraz kieszonkowy reaktor atomowy. * Z UFO w piwnicy Kretesa prawdopodobnie wyszła Ufokura (ślady kurzych łapek widoczne dzięki radioaktywnej cieczy). * Cała gra to jeden wielki TEST YOUR ENGLISH * Tajemnicza, zamaskowana osoba na opakowaniu to burmistrz Pokopane, ale nie jest jego prawowitym władcą. Jest szczurem, dosłownie i w przenośni. * Gra zyskała duże uznanie za oceanem. * Gra ma się doczekać kontynuacji: Miasto SeKretów 2 (obecnie wydano jeden epizod na urządzenia przenośne). Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Druga Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:RIMS